Oh my God, I'm in Love
by Canon Archives
Summary: End of the show - Elle realizes that she is madly in love with Emmett. A fluffy two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first time and probably my only time writing for this fandom! I just was re-watching the musical over and over again on YouTube and felt inspired.**

**_"You are the best thing about this place."_**

**Best moment of the entire musical when they sing perfectly in sync and there is this magical connection where they suddenly are saying the same thing to one another at exactly the same time and you can tell that they both really mean it and that they are literally so perfect for each other… lol sorry, just had to get that out because it's so precious!**

**Anyway that is not the scene I'm writing haha. I just wanted to mention it cuz it's my favorite part!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legally Blonde the Musical.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Oh my God.

When Emmett walked into the courtroom, Elle just about died.

After parading with all her friends down the street from the salon, Elle was feeling exhilarated, excited, and confident. Brooke fired Callahan and hired Elle instead. Miss Legally Blonde was ready to kick some lawyer butt!

But then Emmett breezed into the room with such poise in his suit and tie, standing tall and strong in front of the judge. He took a stand against Callahan and _called him out in front of everyone_ for hitting on her and oh my God Elle had totally stopped breathing.

Between her flushed face, her weak knees, and her rapidly pounding heart, Elle was amazed she was still standing. She had completely forgotten how to swallow. Her eyes were glued to the incredible man who was now her new supervisor and she wanted to leap into his arms. But it seemed she suddenly couldn't move. Her jaw had dropped, and her mouth was dry.

Okay fine. So _maybe_ Elle had developed a small crush on Emmett and had been flirting with him basically since the internship began. Without really admitting to it, she had gradually been finding Warner less and less interesting, and was finding herself thinking about Emmett more and more often. He had so much faith in her and always made her feel like she could do anything. He was sweet, driven, undyingly supportive, and absolutely adorable. Not to mention he looked pretty darn hot in a suit and tie. But still, it had always been classified as a _friendship_ in her mind. A very close, slightly _flirty_ friendship that she never wanted to lose – but a friendship nonetheless.

But right now, the Emmett who stood in front of her was so freaking amazing it was making her hyperventilate. His eyes were full of determination, pride, and passion. And he was looking at _her._

She didn't know how, she didn't know when, but there was no doubt. At some point along the way, Elle had fallen completely in love.

Somehow, she found her voice. Emmett handed her the folder of notes and she managed to squeak out an overwhelmed thank you.

But then, when she took the folder, he didn't let go of it. Instead, he leaned in with his cheek grazing her face, so she could feel his body heat and his warm breath against her ear.

"Did you actually think I was gonna let you get away?"

Time froze. Elle's heart was pounding in her ears. She felt her stomach flip flop wildly and she choked back what would have been a happy whimper.

When he pulled away to look at her, Elle finally forced herself to let out a breath. Though she still couldn't trust herself to speak, she stared up at his face with deep gratitude and amazement.

He was proud and confident. Proud of her. Confident in her. God, she wanted to kiss him. The urge to do so was so tempting that she almost didn't hear the judge calling her name to begin the trial.

Oh right. The trial.

The trial!

_Focus, Elle._

She closed her eyes and turned away from the man who she just realized she was madly in love with. She was suddenly very nervous.

But he was here. He believed in her. And when he was here she could do anything. Even win a murder trial.

She cleared her throat.

"We call Miss Chutney Windham to the stand."

* * *

**A/N: Eh? Did you like it? Let me know in the reviews! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2: That missing moment everyone loves to write, right after the trial when she has to go kiss Emmett!**

* * *

Elle still hadn't gotten her goddamn kiss.

She _almost_ did. Right after the trial she _almost_ kissed him. But then Warner showed up wanting to speak with her, and Emmett – the lovely gentleman that he was – did not let her kiss him before she talked with her ex.

Her ex, who apparently now wanted her back.

Elle felt kind of bad. Warner was trying so hard to make up for acting like a jerk. But now that she had finally gotten him kneeling before her with the ring, Elle could honestly say she didn't want to marry him anymore. Which was really ironic, since that was the whole reason she had come to Harvard in the first place.

But if she hadn't followed him to law school, she would never have discovered her own potential, or the life she now imagined herself having with this amazing opportunity she had been given.

So she forgave Warner and politely declined.

Elle grabbed a taxi home, and when she opened the door to her very pink dorm room, she was surprised by all of her friends who greeted her with cheers, balloons, cake, and champagne.

Margot, Pilar, Serena, Brooke, Paulette, Kyle, Enid, Vivienne, and –

Emmett held out his arms with a wide grin and a shrug, no doubt the one who organized the celebration. He had changed out of the suit into his scruffier clothes, looking as wonderfully Emmett as ever. Elle's smile was so giant she could feel her cheek muscles straining.

She let out a loud squeal above the cheering and bounded towards him with a large leap. Without a single hesitation she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him eagerly on the lips.

He clearly had not been expecting her to do that. He went rigid for a moment out of surprise, and Elle suddenly realized that she had not thought this through at all.

She had wanted to kiss him so badly that she had forgotten that this was her best friend who may or may not feel the same way about her.

A slew of curse words ran through her mind.

But after a second his hands wrapped around her back and he relaxed into her, deepening the kiss. It felt so good that she accidentally let out a strange squeak from the back of her throat. She was quite certain a kiss had ever felt like this before. A wave of happiness rippled through her body and she smiled against his lips.

She felt him smile as well and she heard their friends whistling and cheering around them. Elle opened her eyes to look at him.

His expression was a combination of shock, amazement, and pure happiness. He breathed out a laugh at the same time as her.

"Elle," he spoke in a low voice.

"Yes?" she murmured back, still grinning.

"I keep forgetting to mention that I am madly in love with you."

Another wave of happiness washed over her and she laughed.

"I love you too, Emmett," she said. "_God_, I love you."

He smiled happily and then pressed his lips against hers again.

* * *

**A/N: Keeping it simple, guys. No drama.**

**Please review! It will totally make my day!**


End file.
